A multiplexer is a device that can select from among different input signals and output either one or more output signals based on the input signals. There are many different types of analog multiplexers. For instance, many multiplexers may have 2, 4, 8, 16, or more than 16 channels. Multiplexers are used in applications such as data acquisition, sample-and-hold, ATE, audio signal routing, battery powered, medical instrumentation, and single supply applications.